Turquoise Maidens
by NilaSagol
Summary: Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune are locked up in a sea castle. The two must rely on each other to survive. As the two grow closer, the two begin exchanging secrets, emotions, and things they would never tell their friends. A guardian is with her princess.


**Chapter 1**

Sailor Moon woke up to see bars in the distance. She had no idea where she was and where anyone was. It was obvious that this was a capture. Sailor Moon frantically moved things around until she felt another person. Sailor Moon looked closely to see that it was Sailor Neptune. Even when roughed up, she still laid there elegantly.

It seemed they were the only ones of the scouts that were here.

Sailor Moon shook Sailor Neptune lightly. "M-Michelle, are you ok? Please wake up, I think we may have been captured."

Sailor Neptune groaned lightly as she faced Sailor Moon. "What? Oh...Where are we? Are you ok, princess?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "I think so. I just can't tell where we are. I don't know where the others are."

"Oh..." Sailor Neptune replied softly. "Well, I guess we are in this together. Don't worry too much, princess."

Sailor Moon smiled. "Ok. It's just so dark in here...

Sailor Neptune got up painfully. "W-What happened? It's almost like I can't remember. Where is Sailor Uranus? She was by my side when we were battling."

Sailor Moon shrugged. "I don't know. I think we might be separated, I can't really remember."

Sailor Neptune looked at Sailor Moon. "Well, princess...while we are here, I guess we will have to rely on each other to survive." Sailor Neptune stopped short. "The ocean is rough outside, we are near an ocean. This may be a possible lighthouse or possible sea castle. I can't really tell."

Sailor Moon looked at the bars. Inside, she was trying not to be scared or be emotional. She knew it would be some time before they were found or if they were ever found.

Sailor Moon saw that Sailor Neptune was hiding a wound. Blood stained the floor where she was, it was mostly near her skirt. Sailor Moon was mortified because it could only mean one thing.

"M-Michelle. You're bleeding." Sailor Moon rushed over to investigate the wound. "Sailor Moon touched the skirt as Sailor Neptune held it down. "Mi..."

Sailor Neptune shook her head. "It's ok, princess. Please don't worry about me. I don't remember it and maybe it's better off I don't. I don't want to remember."

Sailor Moon began to shake. "You were...Someone..."

Sailor Neptune was outraged inside. She didn't want her first time with a man and it was while she was defenseless. She only liked when Sailor Uranus touched her and it had been awhile since they were busy. Sailor Neptune had no idea how she was to face Sailor Uranus after this incident.

"Please...Princess...Let's forget it ever happened. " Sailor Neptune tried to stand as the pain went across her face as she tried to walk. Sailor Moon ran to help Sailor Neptune as Sailor Moon's arm went around her before she fell.

Sailor Neptune looked into Sailor Moon's innocent blue eyes as she managed to force a smile grin. "Thank you, princess. I guess I deserve this nastiness."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No you don't, Michelle. This is a horrible act and no woman should be forced against her will. No one should be forced."

Sailor Neptune tried so hard to keep back the pain. "You don't understand, princess. Don't you know what I am?"

"No." Sailor Moon was confused. "You're Sailor Neptune?"

"No, princess. I'm a lesbian. Sailor Uranus and I are together in a relationship. I know that seems odd for someone as pretty as myself but..." Sailor Neptune paused as she gripped her skirt. "It's what it is...I hope you don't look down upon me for this..."

Sailor Moon was shocked but placed her hand on Sailor Neptune's shoulder. "No...I've just never seen it before. I thought that everyone should be with a man but I guess not." Sailor Moon smiled. "Well, you're always welcome as a Sailor Scout no matter what you are. Same with Sailor Uranus."

Sailor Neptune smiled lovingly. "Oh, thank you princess. It warms my heart to hear you be so accepting."

Sailor Moon noticed Sailor Neptune's sad gaze. "Sailor Neptune, were people not as accepting at school?"

Sailor Neptune nodded her head. "Some guys were not as thrilled to hear me be the other way. They thought it was a waste because I was so beautiful. I didn't care, I care so much about Sailor Uranus. She is like my other half. Although, Sailor Uranus won't admit that the names bothered her."

"Why is that?" Sailor Moon asked. "Why won't she?"

"Amara isn't always so keen on confessing." explained Sailor Neptune. "She has a very hard time with it. It's almost like it makes her look so weak when it doesn't." Sailor Neptune sighed. "Someday, she'll realize it's not all that bad."

Sailor Moon understood as she still looked at the skirt. "Sailor Neptune, I'm worried about the wound you have."

"Princess, I don't want to discuss it anymore!" Sailor Neptune become cold. "I know I was raped! It is the worst thing that has ever happened to me because I don't have an interest in men and I was drugged!"

Sailor Moon lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, Michelle. I wont't bring it up again. It's just that it looks bad and it must hurt so much."

Sailor Neptune turned herself to face the wall. She looked back at Sailor Moon. She was too hard on her. "Princess, I apologize. I shouldn't have raised my voice to you. I know you're worried about me. This is just so horrible for me."

Sailor Moon nodded. "I guess we can get to know each other better...We don't really know each other too well."

Sailor Neptune smiled a little. "That would be marvelous..." Sailor Neptune winced in pain as she laid down. "That would be really nice, princess."

Sailor Moon hovered over Sailor Neptune as she placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her hurt guardian. Sailor Neptune sniffled quietly so it wouldn't be obvious she was crying but Sailor Moon knew it all too well. Sailor Moon looked around as she went back to Sailor Neptune.

"Princess...We have a lot to discuss..." Sailor Neptune said between wails. "I wasn't as excited to accept my destiny, I-I gave up my violin career for all of this...It is my duty to protect you."

Sailor Moon stroked Sailor Neptune's shoulder some more. "I felt like you when I realized my destiny...I thought it ruined my life and that I wasn't ready..."

Sailor Neptune surrendered herself to her tears as Sailor Moon comforted her.

"Oh, princess...Everything is wrong..." replied Sailor Neptune. "


End file.
